User talk:Winxclubfan1
Sure, you can join, Winx! Just tell anyone who asks that I said you could. And you might want to read through a couple of weeks before, just to catch up on what's going on ;) Rainy Talk Blog 16:47, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! :D Fuzzyness of Murder Doom 16:53, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Spirit's fine. Anyway, hi. :) Eevee likes Okami, Pokemon, and chibi. Any problems? Sorry it says you left the chat and it won't let me type you a PM From: Kitty Yes I am a shipping fan! :D Mistybird Talk 18:39, September 8, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Now RP Ignore loud....he's always like that Lieutenant Husky of JTRmeATTENTION!!!!!!!! 07:46, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Just letting you know that your reply to my comment on BoneClan on SilverClan RP wiki had nothing to do with what my comment was about. I told you to work on your spelling. I did not once insult BoneClan, so read the comment before you reply next time, okay? Tangle Winx, I'm just telling you what you said to Firey and Jet was extremely mean. You are NOT the only one with feelings. We aren't all just robots for you to chat with. We are people. And just like you wouldn't want someone to rip your throat out, you shouldn't rip someone else's throat out. Just a warning, as a few users have complained. We like you, but keep doing this and you may be blocked. [[User:Mistybird|''' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]] Something to remember me by Happy early Valentine's day! P.S, i don't hate you Your friend, Gari .3. Okay... thanks. But throwing your temper around for whatever reason probably isn't allowed here, please try to refrain from throing a tantrum. Thanks. :) [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 01:37, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I've decided to unblock you from SummerClan. I'm going to let you RP there if you want, but please work on spelling, grammar and punctuation. Even a little bit will be fine. [[User:Tanglefrost101| Rainy Talk Blog 14:19, October 28, 2013 (UTC) No, you may not do that. --Happy Halloween 21:33, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh you like fall out boy too? haha (i don't really jus' saying...I mean...I like their songs...:D) Yeah FOB was coming and I wasn't sure if dawn was going to their concert...now I know you're a fan too!!!! :D the more the merrier! Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' Hey winx! I was wondering if you'd like me to make you a siggie...I've just tested out a few things and I think I've got the hang of the coding...I could make you one if you'd like...It'd be good practice for me! If you do (which would be awesome...) Tell me how you want it! I'll put my skills to the test :D ''Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' Winx, this is crazy. If you can, send me a screenshot of what happened, or message me on my talk page about what happened. The Crazy Misty on Here :3 Winx, please come back. D: The Sad Misty On Here :( I changed your ban. Don't think it means I like you: I tend not to like people who hurt my friends. I just thought the ban was way too long when Lizard didn't have any real proof, and you made a very good point. 'Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away' 23:06, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Good Lord, ''more kits? o____o No thanks... Talking to girls is like trying to cut a bomb while doing a Rubik's cube. 22:25, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Warning Winx, This isn't the first time an admin has had to talk to you, and this time it's about something new: sockpuppeting. We don't allow sockpuppeting on this wiki, and now we've recieved multiple reports that you are sockpuppeting an account under the name of 'Creepy wolves'. Please stop. It's not funny, it's not a game, and it's honestly quite pointless. I don't want to see anything more like this, or a ban will be taken into consideration; count yourself lucky that I'm not going to ban you now, as the evidence leaves the slightest benefit of the doubt. Thank you for your cooperation, and message me with any questions or concerns you may have. Have a nice day, Rainy Rainy Talk Blog 19:41, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Maybe later, when I have more time~? Sorry~ Eh... Just a note, whether or not the roleplayer of a cat who has the same name is active or not, it's advised to keep the names different... do you mind changing Sunkit's name to something else? And, when I have time~ Tell what to Misty, first? What about Sunkit? That you need to change their name? Like I said, explain this first, then I'll make the page. Or, just ask one of the other admins. Please don't spam admins' talk pages about making your cats' pages. Jet has enough on her hands- she will make the pages when she has time. No other users find it neccesary to leave that many messages on our talks just so we make their cat pages, so it seems reasonably fair that you shouldn't either. Thank you for your cooperation, Rainy Rainy Talk Blog 21:34, November 13, 2013 (UTC) 1. Listen to Rainy 2. Winx. ''If Otter made the first Sunkit, then it's her own right to keep her Sunkit, simply ''because she made Sunkit first, whatever the reason. (on that point, it would be more prudent to ask why your Sunkit absolutely needs to be called Sunkit?) So, no, I'm not going to make any pages until you change your Sunkit's name first, if I can overlook the irritation you gave me on that platinum platter by essentially spamming my talk page with repetitive, unproductive comments, and for disrespecting other users' rights. So, I guess I could say sorry, but meh. I have an exam in a few minutes' time, and I really don't want to anyway. Chat Ban Hey, Winx. I think you need a few hours to cool off. You're upset, and I understand that, but you're also angry at Misty for something you knew was coming. She warned, in her blog, that not all of the cats would be chosen. You weren't even the only one who's character wasn't chosen. When you came on chat, the first thing you said was "Leave me alone," which in itself isn't aggressive, but the fact that the only word spoken to you was "hi" made it unnessary. Nobody had provoked that, and nobody should have been the target of your anger. You need to understand that Misty didn't leave out your kit because she "thinks she's better than you". She did it because she wanted only a certain number of kits. And above all, I hate threats. I hate whining, too, which you were doing. Whining about how Misty thinks she's better than you and didn't want your character. But in the end, the last reason I banned you, was the message "Your luck I don't rip your throats out." Now what did anyone do to deserve that threat, let alone the action? Death threats, or any threats at all, will not be tolerated. I've been threatened in person, and even if I hadn't been, that wouldn't have scared me in the slightest (do you intend to reach through the screen to follow through on that?). But words do hurt, and while it may be frightening to some people, it is insulting to anyone. Your ban is currently set at a week, but I'll likely shorten it to a day or even a couple of hours, depending on the thoughts of the other staff who witnessed your rage. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 00:03, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Chat Go here http://lizard-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat --The Lizard King WILL RULE YOU! 19:30, November 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Can I at least get some sleep here as it is 10:30pm here without you bugging me? --The Lizard King WILL RULE YOU! 21:10, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm actually not entirely aware of what you even did to earn a ban, Winx, but NightClan is a place of second chances. I trust you won't let it happen again. Thanks for the apology :) <3 Rainy User Talk Blog 22:01, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the apology, and thanks for apologizing to the other admins too. You're forgiven, so long as it doesn't happen again =) Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 23:25, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to thank you for actually apologizing. A couple of users definitely would not do that. However, I was very offended and upset you said those things about me - and some behind my back. Right now I do need a little time to cool off, as I'm still getting over this and my friends being blocked because of COPPA. --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all 01:03, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Winx, I'd just like to say, you have earned my respect. I now see what's coming from the horses mouth, and I can see that Lizard is just a gossip kind of person. You seem to be nicer than I'd imagine, so may you please forgive me for accusing you for lying? I never wanted to be enemies with you, and I'm glad that this gossip is getting stopped. Anyways, I just hope you'll forgive me. ~Mist I shortened your ban the day I assigned it - it ends tomorrow instead of next week =) Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 19:15, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Nah, let's just say we both forgive each other. We all make mistakes, as all humans do. I'm just glad you forgive me. Birds fly over the rainbow, Oh why can't I... 03:28, November 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Message Winx told me to. --The Lizard King WILL RULE YOU! 22:59, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I can make for you if you'd like, just fill out the form. Words: Colors: (there must be two) Font: Birds fly over the rainbow, Oh why can't I... 03:32, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Winx, I'd just like to point out that I personally thought the message you left on Rainy's talk directed at Crys was a tiny bit rude, and I think you should apologise. :) Tangle Tired Listen winx, I don't like getting yelled at for making a certain page for certain people, then turning out as a little JOKE. I don't find it very funny. And I'm getting tired of it. You're getting on my last nerve, and I don't like to hate people very much. Don't do it again ¿Quién de ustedes ALZA PISO robó mi sándwich de queso? Winx, Ninja has decided to keep Moosekit. :) Tangle Hello there! I am here to inform/remind you that you have signed up as a judge for the poetry competion of the nightly! Now that the deadline has been reached it's time to judge! The applications are as follows: Loud with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loudclaw/WINTER_SPIRIT_(Acrostic_Poem) Fire&Red with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roboflight/TheNightly/Poetry_1 Ginger with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roboflight/TheNightly/Poetry_2 Strikeh with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Avalanchestrike/Stuff you shall read over these applications and give them each a rank out of ten. Then post their scores on my blog for the nightly http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Roboflight/The_Nightly. The scores of all four judges will be added up to determine the winner. Thank you for signing up to be a judge! --Robo ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 03:46, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Stop Winx, can you stop bugging me about Lavender having more kits? Lavender is a realistic cat. You can't just pull a lever and they pop out on command. I don't want to come on to chat with you every time and have you bug me about Lavender having kits. She needs a mate first, and no she can't have Banjo 'cause they don't like each other okay? Stop bugging me, Tangle Fine, but I only swore at you 'cause you were annoying me because you were bugging me so much. Tangle In case you somehow never see my comment on the RP thread on the forum. Cats do not care for Thriller or cooties. Please read the description and personality correctly, and Rp the cat correctly. Or else you will be removed. Okay? Thanks. [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 16:59, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Winx. On your look NC blog, I did not see any text. Please write what you wrote down on my talk under a heading. If you want the blog deleted, I can do that. GINGER who<3 you 22:55, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Aw, it's okay x3 Just roleplay them well, lol. I actually didn't mean to get mad, I just have issues about people potentially roleplaying characters from other fandoms a way I don't see them, don't take it as me being mad at you~ 'Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away' 02:51, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ban You have been banned from chat for two hours for trolling and sockpuppeting after repeatedly being asked to stop. Your sockpuppet, Winxguppy45, has also been banned. Do not do this in the future. Thanks, [[User:Mistybird|' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]] Hi Winx, if you are joining the Quest 3 can you use Emerldpaw cause I am using Owlpaw (couples?) I will be very glad if you did. EnderCursty (talk) 00:35, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity Notice (Sort of) Hiya, Winx! You still around? I noticed your last edit here was March 18th, and considering it's nearly 2015, I thought maybe I should check up on you. If you're still around on a different Wiki, just let me know, okay? [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:13, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh hey, I got your message on WFW so I responded to it there '''Rainy' User Talk Blog 00:59, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Heeeeeeeeeey! WELCOME BACK! (even though I've pretty much left here. :P ) [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 12:08, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Winx! I'm not too active anymore, but we haven't talked in forever! Up for an RP? --[[User talk:Mistybird|''Love is a polaroid, better in picture,]] ''but never can feel the void'' 14:07, May 25, 2015 (UTC)